Blushing and Blundering
by Shelbrel
Summary: Yugi builds up the courage to ask out a handsome heartthrob, though he realizes it's much easier said than done. Rivalshipping. Oneshot.


It's not entirely uncommon for highschoolers to develop affinities for devastatingly alluring peers. This was the case for Yugi, though he knew he'd never see it through. Day after day, he attempted to strike up conversation with his crush, always shying away at the last second and cursing his timid nature.

The attraction he held for this certain someone was easily definable as crazy. Continuously, he'd insisted that there was no possible way such a heartthrob would have feelings for him. But after being prodded, pressured, and even threatened by his other half to do something about the innocent crush, Yugi finally gave in.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, he noticed the target of his infatuation strolling through the corridor of the school at the end of the day. Classes had just let out, so most students had already cleared out, leaving a nearly empty building. Palms damp with nervous sweat, he paced back and forth for a moment, before forcing his legs to obey him and move forward. His knees felt wobbly, and he almost crumpled to the ground, but gladly remained upright. With one final, deep breath, Yugi surged forward, calling out just in time to stop them from exiting the building.

"K-Kaiba..?"

The echoing sound of clacking foot steps ceased, and Yugi was faced by an intimidating gaze. He expected Seto to speak, but was surrounded by intense silence, so he attempted to fill the void with his own voice.

"Uh...hey there...pal?"

Yugi Muto, the master of pickup lines.

Seto turned fully, angling his neck downward in order to look at Yugi's face. He took in a breath, still waiting for Yugi to reach his point.

"I-," he stopped himself, remembering one thing the pharaoh had told him when they'd discussed getting dates: don't focus on yourself, ask them questions about themselves. Quickly thinking up a random question, Yugi fumbled out, "How was your day?"

"What do you want, Yugi?"

Apparently, Seto was more in the mood to interrogate rather than be interrogated. Yugi wasn't prepared for the spotlight to be turned back on him, fidgeting awkwardly while attempting to find something else to say.

"I don't want anything!," he assured._ 'Except for you,'_ a part of his mind thought, but he shoved that away, cheeks changing to pink. "I just wanted to...ask you something."

Again, Seto said nothing, which slightly surprised Yugi, as he usually ran his mouth every chance he got. Maybe he only liked to talk if it was about himself or his company.

"So do you, uh...eat food?," Yugi spat out, beyond nervous, stomach twisting in what felt like literal knots.

However, Seto's demeanour remained as calm and unreadable as ever. "Among other things, yes."

Yugi flushed and had to resist smacking his own forehead. _'What a stupid question!'_ He needed to retaliate before Seto decided to walk away. "Well do you want to, maybe sometime, eat food with me..? Maybe, like, uh, a-at a restaurant...together?"

Great retaliation.

Cobalt eyes flickered just slightly, then Seto folded his arms across his chest, leisurely leaning back against a wall. He absently picked imaginary dust from his coat, feigning disinterest in the awkwardly hopeful boy that stood in front of him. "I suppose I could give you a ride to a restaurant," he answered finally, purposely drawing out the syllables and driving Yugi absolutely mad. "But what would be the point in that?"

_'Son of a bitch,' _Yugi thought, feeling flustered. _'He's toying with me! He knows exactly what I mean!' _Taking a deep breath, Yugi stared directly at him, only causing more frustration when he noticed how damn smug Seto looked.

"No...I meant...will you..." He just couldn't find the words he needed. Oh, why couldn't he have confidence to match the pharaoh's?!

Seto apparently had no trouble with locating the correct vocabulary, as he strung a sentence together fluently with hardly any thought in order to patch up Yugi's mess of jumbled ellipses and syllables.

"Once we get there, perhaps we could sit at the same table."

Expression brightening, Yugi nodded energetically at the proposal, relieved that Seto had decided to be a little less insufferable for once.

"Alright then," Seto continued, beginning to walk away. "Two people platonically sharing a meal together. Sounds delightful. See you then."

Yugi's jaw slacked, sputtering and blundering helplessly in the center of the desolate school hallway. Discouraged, he began to retreat, but the chatter of highly narcissistic laughter made him pause.

Seto was now facing him, stepping closer until he was mere inches away from Yugi. Removing his hands from the pockets of his uniform, he took hold of Yugi's hands and bent forward in order to look into the much shorter boy's face. Breath caught in Yugi's throat, a rose colour dusting below his widened eyes.

"Yugi, would you like to go on a date with me?," Seto asked him, cool exterior never faltering.

Yugi was left speechless and gaping at him. After a moment of silence, Seto frowned and released the hold on his hands. Once more, he began stepping away, metal briefcase hung over once shoulder. "Fine then, if you don't want to-"

"W-Wait!," Yugi found his voice, however meek, at the perfect time. Seto turned and perked a thin brow, insinuating that he was listening.

"I...yes, I would love to."

Seto then proceeded to silently bask in his victory. He never thought for a second that Yugi would actually decline his offer, so the scene he made about leaving was a mere façade.

Yugi stepped forward, gingerly taking Seto's left hand and writing on it in black ink. Seto was impressed at his sudden courage, so he did not protest to being vandalized. Clicking the pen closed, Yugi waved curtly before taking off in the other direction. Peering down at his palm, Seto allowed himself to smirk at the message scribbled below a telephone number in tiny, loopy handwriting.

_Call me when you want to eat food together._

**A/N: So this was just something I thought up during one of my classes and jotted down most of in my agenda book. That explains why it's pretty random. Despite that, hopefully you kittens enjoyed it. There's a slight possibility that I'll continue this if anyone wants me to. Either way, expect a lot more of these dumb dorks in the future, cause rivalbabies are so so important uvu**


End file.
